Kise no game
by howlsdiana
Summary: She didn't expect that. She thought she could escape a boy by telling she was in love with another, but she didn't expect that "another" would tell her : "Take care of me." (KisexOC)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** _I do not own Kuroko no Basket and knb's characters. However, the possible other characters are mine and come from my own head. _

**! :** _I am not a native english speaker, but I tried my best to write this text (: and I really hope you'll enjoy that story :)_

* * *

**1.**

We all know what it means, what will happen. We learnt it from books, movies or even from life. When a boy asks for you, everybody has an idea of what he wants, and when he asks you to meet him after school in a private place, people have no doubt about what will happen. Funny how when you are in the situation, you lost your knowledge. Maybe I was too busy trying to know from where I know him when he asks for me, and when I got it, the meeting was set. It's at this moment I remembered what all of that could mean, what could happen.

« Sakisaka-san, I like you. Please go out with me. »

_I'm sorry, what ?_ In that private place near the gymnasium, I can hear the boys' voice running after a ball, but I feel awfully alone. I know that situation, I can't stop reading it in mangas. But I don't remember what happens next; my mind went blank. I look at him and see that he's nervous, and I understand why. It's because it's my turn to talk, to answer to his courage. I suddenly feel heavy. I don't really know him and until today, he was more like a poster I saw every day because I'd to pass next to its wall. He was familiar, but I couldn't say a single word about him. He wasn't supposed to leave his wall for me. That sounds probably mean, but it's my answer. I don't like him. And now, I have to reply and I don't remember how they do in books to reject someone. Is there a sentence for that ?

« I'm very touched by your feelings, but I can't accept them. I'm sorry, I said after a silence. »

It sounded good, I hope. If my memory is restored, this boy should now go away and sadly become "the boy I rejected". We won't talk anymore, exactly like we used to. It was the end of this story.

« Why ? he asked suddenly.

– Huh ? I can't hide my surprise.

– Why don't you want to go out with me ? Is there something in me… »

Someone said : "_Loving you without knowing you is difficult. Knowing you without loving you is impossible._" I don't know him, so it seems deeply difficult to go out with him just like that. I can't consider the second sentence because I barely know his name. How could I simply go out with him ?

I don't want to date him, but I don't know how to say it to him – or at least in a nice way. However, I know an escape, how to reject him and have no problems. After all, if you want to fight love, use love.

« I… I like someone else.

– Who ? »

_Really ?_ That's definitive : I don't like him. Thank you for your respect of my private life ! I love no one, but fortunately, Teikou has some boys that girls love with no hope to hear the three words, eight letters from them. That part of my lie is almost too easy.

« I like Kise Ryouta. »

I have to admit it : Kise-kun is handsome. I can understand girls love him, but I don't. It seems to me that he has a great capacity of changing girls into chicks, and I like being a human. In addition, he's a little too flashy between his hair and his job as a model. He looks like that guy who wants to attract girls, but feels too high to love one of them. He was probably boastful.

Eyes down, I don't have a real problem playing the shy girl, the ashamed one who revealed the name of the boy she loved. Actually, being ashamed of my lie, I feel like that girl, but in another way. I just hope he will leave me alone now.

I finally look up to the boy and I frowned. He isn't looking at me. Is it too much for him to handle ? Or is he trying to understand what I've just said ? He knows he can't do anything against Kise. Or is there something else ?

I froze when I understand that his eyes aren't empty. He is… _Is he staring at something behind me ?_ Slowly and trying to be brave, I turned to face Kise Ryouta himself. I stopped breathing. Why is he here ? Did he hear something ? His eyes seem to answer me. If I understand right, he finds funny that situation, or is he trying to understand what is happening ?

« Bad timing or good timing ? I wonder, he said with a little smile.»

His smile a little bit shy on his lips, a simple-minded expression on his face, he was faking the embarrassment – or I felt it in this way. But I'm really confused. He heard a lot and I don't know what to say. I'm going to get rejected right after rejecting that boy. Awesome, what a great day.

« And you are… ? he asked, his eyes always interested. »

Although I know he's talking to me, I look at the other boy, lost. I was wrong. Kise doesn't turn the girls into chicks; he turns them into mouse like he just did with me. And I don't feel like Jerry in front of Tom. I'm more like a mouse in front of a big cat.

« Inori Sakisaka, the boy answered, surprised like me. »

I nodded, thinking I forgot a lot of things today like speaking. I feel terribly uncomfortable that Kise heard our conversation and thought I like him. Right now, I can just dream of leaving Teikou forever and never see Kise and that boy again. Is that possible ? Maybe I could go to America or in a place where my name would be weird.

« Inori-chan ? »

Kise tried my name in a familiar way. In that beautiful day, I froze again. What will happen to me ? He walked towards me and before I could do anything, he took my hands in his.

« Take care of me.

– Ha ? »

I'm very grateful that boy is here to speak for me because I can't say a single word. What's going on ? Isn't it the sentence for… I don't understand a single thing. I barely heard that boy who sounds like a curse, is finally going away, but I perfectly see Kise's face : he seems to enjoy the situation, deeply. Is he playing me ? joking ? or is he… serious ?

« See you tomorrow, Inori-chan. »

I'm not sure I answered him. It is not my first day in this school and I have been living here since my birth. Despite that, I feel like a fish on Mars; desperate, lost and not sure to be in the right place.

_Did I miss something ? or maybe I don't want to understand what just happened._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** _I do not own Kuroko no Basket and knb's characters. However, the possible other characters are mine and come from my own head._

**! :** _I am not a native english speaker, but I try my best to write this text (: and I really hope you'll enjoy that story :)_

**+ :** _and thank you to **Elaine** for her comment (: and to everyone who takes time to read or stop on my story :)_

* * *

**2.**

_Nothing happened_. These two words are my leitmotiv for today. I didn't reject a boy yesterday and Kise didn't hold my hand before saying his "_Take care of me_". I, in spite of myself, shivered when I remember that sentence. It's what a person would say to start dating someone ; it's the expected answer to the "_I like you, please go out with me_."

I quickly shook my head, trying to escape these memories, and tried to concentrate on the history class. A lot of things really happened like wars or people. There were even people who created April Fool's day – some fools which stupidity was born in other people, like that Kise, proof on his humour. But nothing happened, except a bad joke. However, I keep looking at that girl sitting next to me, trying to read her face, watching her long brown hair, waiting for a sign. She has nothing special. She isn't the prettiest girl on the school or the scariest. She's only Marika Yoshita or the girl known to be the president of Kise's fan club. I don't know if mangas really translate the reality, but I think some people are inspired by them and maybe shape reality from fiction. Until today I haven't given to that club an interesting look, but now, Yoshita-san is like the mirror in "_Sleeping Beauty_" ; I can ask her a question and she will answer, telling me what is the reality – or I can watch her and try to know if nothing really happened.

I turned my pen between my fingers and dared to look at her once again. If she's calm, I was right and nothing happened (or just a good reason to dislike that Kise). She's sitting up straight, listening carefully to the teacher and taking properly some notes. She looks fine, deeply interested in the class, or she's a good student. It seems nothing had happened in her world, so it has to be the same in mine.

Suddenly, her eyes met mine and uncomfortable, I went back to the teacher, trying to ignore her now. It's definitive : I'm just the girl trapped by Kise, by his joke he has already forgotten. That's it. Consequently, it's like nothing happened. A little more convinced, I stood up when I heard the bell and wrote my last lines.

« Sakisaka-chan ? »

I look up and froze a little bit when I saw Yoshita who was staring at me. She probably noticed I used to look at her during the whole morning.

« Are you okay ?

– Yes, ehm… I was asking myself if I could borrow your history notes ? I think I miss some elements…

– I'll give them to you this afternoon. Is it okay for you ?

– Yeah, thank you very much Yoshita-chan, I answered, relieved I found a new lie. »

I sighed when she left me to join some friends and I looked up to find mine, but I got distracted by a new coming girl in our class. I recognised Yoshita's friend who seemed pretty… sad, disillusioned, ready to cry, or has she already cried ? It's hard to say.

Suddenly, everybody in the class became slow, taking their time to pick up their stuff. Everyone is always interested in dramas.

« Yoshita-san, I-I confessed to Kise-san, sorry ! »

I frowned. So, they have that kind of rule in their fan-club too ? And that girl just betrayed one of them. I should take it as a relief for my own story and go away, but I can't stop listening to them. I want to know the end like all my classmates.

« And ? Yoshita is cold, her black eyes trying to decide if they stay warm or become icy.

- I got rejected. »

Everybody went back to their stuff. _Of course_. We all knew the end of that story because it keeps happening again and again. I saw Yoshita who relaxed. Her idol is still single, so she can breathe and continue to love him in peace. She probably knows what to tell to the girl to make her get better, but the girl is faster :

« He said he has now a girlfriend and can't accept my feelings. »

I lost my pen and froze. _He said what, when ?_ The whole class stopped moving. Hearing that Kise Ryouta has a girlfriend is one of the biggest news of Teikou. I don't know what to think, but I feel pretty uncomfortable as a penguin in the Sahara Desert, so not at my place and ready to get punished for it. _It can't be…_ Nothing happened like in a real love story. He just passed at the wrong time ! But is it really about me ? I took my bag, trying to ignore Yoshita and her friends. I just want to go out. Now.

« Sakisaka-chan, there is someone for you, a classmate said with a red face.

– Let's eat together, Inori-chan. »

I can't stand his voice and his face. Emerging in a theatrical way from the back of my classmate, his hands suddenly on my table, Kise is looking at me with his little and gentle smile, which would like make me believe he has no idea of what he is provoking. Everyone is looking at us and I am not sure of how I am supposed to move.

« Sakisaka-chan ? Yoshita suddenly appeared next to me. You asked for my notes… I'll give them now to you. Can Kise-san wait for Sakisaka in the entry ? »

I don't know how (and especially why) the dog's story of Shibuya station came to my mind in a modern style. In my eyes, it seems that I would be the tragically disappeared teacher, Yoshita'd be the accident which took him away, and Kise would be Hachiko, the dog. All I can say is that I don't like it and I don't want some fuss, and more than everything, I don't want a blond dog with golden caramel eyes. I should have clearly rejected the boy and hold on until he leaves me alone. But no, I lied and now, the universe makes me understand it was a bad thing, or Kise liked the idea of playing that role.

« No problem, Kise answered. I will wait for you, Inori-chan, he sang my name while he was intensively looking at me. »

He looks like that heartless and sadistic guy who has just delivered his victim to his boss, and is happy with the idea of getting soon his money. Or is he only naive ?

« Sakisaka-chan, please follow me, Yoshita said after checking that Kise was gone. »

I suppose she used the "_please_" for the form because I don't think I have a choice. I followed Yoshita, my bag on my shoulder, stepping the hall in the opposite direction taken by Kise to finally reach a place where I could see no one. I couldn't have believed it was possible to find a quiet place in this school.

Breathing deeply, I can't stop thinking about some scenes, some which are obviously in books, but I could see them also in reality, and which are anything but nice. I bit my lip and looked at Yoshita, thinking that it was enough. This joke has to end.

« I will break up with him, I said with a louder voice than expected. »

As I was faster than her to speak, Yoshita stayed with her mouth open, her eyes looking a little bigger than before. She didn't except to win so easily I guess and she needs to swallow her surprise. I looked at her with difficulties, feeling the heavy shame on my shoulders. I shouldn't have lied to that boy and I was sorry, but it was enough, it's going too far.

« You… will break up with… Kise-san ? Yoshita asked as she was teaching the question to herself, looking for the answer.

– Yes.

– With Kise-san ? _You_ are going to reject Kise-san ? »

I frowned. Was it too difficult to understand or do I miss something again ? Wasn't she supposed to be happy ? Wasn't it what she wanted ?

« Is there a problem with me breaking up with Kise-kun ? I asked, confused.

– Is there a problem with you hurting Kise-san ? Just because of me or some girls ? She ironically asked with an appearance of an ice queen. Is it a game ? She asked. You dated Kise-san only to hurt him ? »

What is going on ? It feels like… I get trapped again, taking the risk of fighting Yoshita if I'd dump Kise. Trying to treat the shock, I got the fact she was seeing me as a mean girl who wanted to play with Kise, and in this point of view, I could understand she would make me pay for it.

« It's not what you think… it shouldn't have happened like that, I tried in a kind of desperate way.

– It looks like a bad game for me.»

_Okay, let's try another way._

« I think he will get soon bored with me, so, maybe I should…

– You will see what happens. You should have more confidence in you, Sakisaka-chan. If Kise-san chose you, I don't think it's for nothing, she answered coldly, but with a smile at least.»

Finally, she smiled, but not in the way I expected. It was worse because now, I had her on my back and I don't want to know what will happen if I dumped Kise. However, I was troubled by what she said. Kise wouldn't have chosen me for nothing ? Was is really possible ? Because I was sure all of this was a game, that he wasn't serious and he had the advantage again with that rule "_you don't dump Kise Ryouta_". Maybe I should try simply to speak with him.

« Well, I should go before he waits too long, I said trying a little smile.

– See you later ! I'm glad we could talk ! Talk to me if there is anything, okay ? »

I feel heavy and as I still don't very understand the complete situation, I've the feeling that I won't find Kise in the entry, waiting for me. But of course, having a bad instinct, Kise was there and didn't miss my entry.

« Oy Inori-chan ! Did you get what you wanted ? He asked with his unconscious smile.

– Yeah, kind of, I answered, tired by the reality. »

I don't have any trouble – for the moment. However, it seems it was worse than before. Why couldn't I control one thing ?

« What are we eating ? »

I jumped a little as he surprised me in my thoughts and my vision of the End and the shame with a cup of regrets. I saw a bank and I copied Kise by sitting next to him, searching in my bag to take my bento.

« Here, you can take it, I said before giving him the box.

– You don't eat ? he asked and I saw he was hesitating about taking my food.

– I ate too much by doing it this morning. I wanted it to be perfect and now, I am not hungry. I hope you will like it ! I added with a forced smile. »

One more lie or not, I don't think it will change something. My mother did it, but I am really not hungry. Everything is so complicated that I have enough for today. Hearing the "_Itadakimasu !_", I nodded a little bit before watching Kise. He really looks like that man who found a way of happiness and walks on it. His smile seems to say that nothing can beat him, that Kise is optimistic. Consequently, he seems to be strong for me and be able to control what happens to him. Life seems nice for him. He seems too light and unconscious to be real too.

« It's delicious ! he said.

– Why did you choose me ? I asked suddenly. »

He stopped his movement of eating right in front of his mouth, surprised, and after a little moment of reflexion, he ate, taking more time to answer me. I couldn't clearly understand the situation without his point of view, without knowing if he was serious or only joking. All this situation was too big for me and I needed an information to know, at least, where was the up and the down, what was its size. Alone, I was just lost and feeling sick.

« We didn't really know each other before yesterday, I added, thinking we still don't really know each other, but it wasn't the point. Why did you accept to go out with me ? Why me ? I asked again.

– Hm… because you were brave in front of this guy, claiming your love for me ? he replied.»

He was playing me. I was a coward yesterday, that coward who is looking for the easy and fast way to escape, and he knew that – or he seems.

« Did you remember that girl who was bullied ? He said before I could say anything.

– Mashimo-chan ? I asked. »

It was difficult to forget. We were in the same class and she was the reason I was scared by Yoshita and the idea of having problems. Yoshita wasn't the bully, but I saw Mashimo being the victim of the class and I did nothing. I wasn't with the bullies, but I never stood up for her. I played the neutral with some friends and I still don't know if it was better or not. But, strangely, the situation gets better and Mashimo got back her friends. I supposed she found a way to apologize.

« I saw you speak with her and even eat with her when your class was against her. I thought you were a good person, so I don't really hesitate when I heard you, he said. »

Surprised, I look at him. Of course, a case like that isn't quiet, but he doesn't seem to be a person who can see that; he seems to be too high to be concerned about something like that. Consequently, thinking he would notice me for that… I can't watch him and prefer to look at the ground. I don't see me as a good person. I was just neutral, speaking with Mashimo if she spoke to me and avoiding to reject her. I don't know if it was bravery, but I couldn't see the class being against me if I wasn't against them. Maybe I helped her, but I've never thought it was hard to help the others.

« It sounds a little bit stupid… I feel ashamed now ! He said with his huge naive smile, becoming that guy I couldn't imagine with a girlfriend.

– It's not… it's just… I didn't expect you to say that, I said, a little embarrassed.»

He laughed.

« What about you ? He asked.

– Huh ?

– Why do you like me ? He insisted, his eyes trying to look deeply inside me.

– Ahm… well, I said. What was I supposed to say ? He was my exit, nothing more. Even if he seemed nice now, I had nothing to say. I only can improvise : You seem to succeed in everything you do and make these things possible to do for the others.

– If a stupid guy like me can do it, so everybody can ? he translated in his own way.

– I didn't say that ! I almost screamed, surprising him. You give hope or something like that, I tried again.

– Yeah, something like that, he repeated with his smile.»

The silence, that sacred plague, settled down. Nevertheless, it was not as heavy as when it took over an embarrassing situation, and in this case, it gave time to me, eyes on the ground, to think about this talk whereas Kise, being faithful to himself or to his mask, ate with all his carelessness, simply enjoying his meal. He was maybe not that terrible. I dared to raise an eye toward him and he welcomed me with his smile, his look seeming to look right inside me. As simply as that, his words returned to me as if he pronounced them just now. _Ba-boum_, my heart seemed to stumble a brief moment. I clenched my teeth and resisted the desire to put a hand on my breast to feel my heart and check if it was well. What's it going on ? What's… Is it… ?

« Inori-chan ? Kise asked. »

I violently jumped, almost falling of the bench, but by reflex, I managed to transform the fall into a movement to stand up, dusting my skirt as if I had planned to get up from the beginning. But by seeing the mocker look of Kise, I had no real problem to imagine me doing a weird gymnastic movement instead.

« Thank you ! Kise said, giving me back my bento. It was delicious, I can't wait to be tomorrow. »

_So do I…_ An edgy smile on my face to show my agreement, and my heart trying to move back in my rib cage, I wondered how I could explain to my mother that I'd need a double food portion without letting her hope that I had a boyfriend, an information which would have its importance for the whole family.

« Do you have something to do after school ? Kise asked while he was standing up, bringing me back to the reality.

– N-no, not really, I don't think, I answered, hesitating between various sentences which could allow me to back off if I feel the need.

– Well, as, obviously, you seem free, let's meet after my training. I will walk you home ! He said with a warm look.»

He became with so many facilities the perfect boyfriend that I could've admired him for that. I looked up the window of my classroom, trying to see my future self who will get bored while she'll be waiting for him, alone. This vision should have given to me the courage to refuse, but it was without counting on the fact that the window was opened on Yoshita, casually standing up on the side, seeming to take a breath of fresh air. But she was probably watching us, putting me unconsciously under pressure. _Got it._

« Let's do that, I added, all my body being tense, my smile weakening due to being wrinkled, but I stayed strong. »

I sighed a big blow to regain my self-control. I couldn't really play the victim as my heart had stopped after looking at Kise. Maybe everything was not that bad, but it was difficult to think about this subject right now and it asked for time. So, these hour and half could have its place in my schedule, or I had homeworks to do too. Striving deeply before expiring, I thought it wasn't that bad to wait for Kise, that I could do it, and that would prove I wasn't the one laughing at him ! _Eat it, Yoshita !_

« And what about Saturday ?

– Saturday ?

– Did you plan something on your Saturday ? He asked again.

– I don't think… No, nothing for the moment, I replied thinking Saturday is my shopping day, but I didn't want to say it.»

It's known that once you finished speaking, you can realize something, like what this question could mean… or what went with… My breath got trapped in my throat and my heart tried to shrink. _Calm down_. A date is a normal thing for a couple, so, it's perfectly normal for Kise to ask, right ? After all, he doesn't know the real situation and it could help me to analyze that "bad-boum" heart thing. However, I wasn't ready ! All this situation went too far and too fast. My heart pounded, trying to follow with difficulty the jogging set by my feelings and my thoughts.

« So, you could come to see my match ! He announced, breaking clearly my stream of thoughts.

– Your match ?

– We play against another school. It should be fun, he said with his melodious tone.

– And after the game… you'll celebrate your win, if you win ? I asked, my thoughts set on that date idea and I felt a little bit ashamed, one of my shoes torturing the other one.

– After ? He asked with a joyful tone clashing with mine. I couldn't stay because I have a photography session, so we'll see each other in a blow of wind ! »

My heart failed to fall of a floor. How was he seeing me ? As a cheerleader ? or a girl who offers all her free time to go and see him playing with a ball ? Or did he want to show me his passion ? It was true that he had suddenly ignited when he began to speak about basketball. When he talks to me, he isn't like that and seems to joke, which doesn't help my trust.

« So, you can wait for me until I finish my training and on Saturfay, come to see my match ! He summarized and he took a moment like if he wanted to have a reflection. Well, isn't it actually what a girlfriend who really likes her boyfriend should do ? He asked, his feline eyes on me.»

Is it really what a boyfriend who likes his girlfriend would say ? Or is he pretty narcissistic ? _Oh crap_.

« It'll be fun, you'll see. »

It's not fun at all or it'll more fun if I could know what/who I am : a mouse, victim of a player cat ? or a unlucky girl who's pretty attractive to boredom ?


End file.
